Shy Guy
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: Sonic wants to ask out Amy, but will he ever find the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams? Short oneshot Sonamy.


This is a short oneshot I wrote quickly when I was bored. It is also Sonamy. I do not usually write Sonamy, but I decided to give it a go. So please enjoy it and I am welcome to any advice as this is not usually what I write about.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.

Sliding my feet into my favourite trainers, I stand up and jog out of my front door at a steady pace. Today the sky was painted a beautiful pale turquoise, no clouds in sight, and the blazing sun shone down on me from above, sending droplets of sweat down my forehead. I do not run to fast because of this, the heat is almost unbearable. But that is expected, it is the middle of July, but I am not going to let a heat wave take me away from my running. I am the worlds fastest supersonic hedgehog after all!

After a few minutes I reach the park and stop. Not because I need to catch my breath or am too hot to run anymore, but to wait for someone. Amy. The most beautiful Rose in the park. Not that she knows I think that about her, or does she know I always wait for her to turn up in the park each day. In her eyes I am just a guy that runs away from her whenever I hear her sweet voice call my name. That is the way it will stay until I finally pluck up enough courage to ask her on a date.

" SONIC, SONIC!"

Amy's extremely loud voice rang throughout the park, providing me with the signal to run. Thankfully, I speed off just before the rosy hedgehog appears into view. I do not want her to see me waiting for her; it would make her ask questions. Changing my speed to a slow jog, I take a look behind my shoulder and sure enough, Amy is running a short distance behind me. Her shoulder length pink quills bouncing as she quickly moves from one foot to another. She looks cute, so cute, especially in those tight denim shorts she has taken to wearing over the last few days in the overwhelming heat. They suit her.

Returning my view to the front so I can see where I am going, I slow my pace even more until you barely call it a jog. I want Amy to catch up with me. I want her to leap onto me and hold me close to her in one of her tight embraces. I want her to smother my cheek in her soft kisses as she strokes my blue fur; her touch sending shivers erupting down my spine. I just wish that one day I can kiss her back. I just want to look into her deep emerald eyes with mine, as our lips meet. But that won't happen. I don't know how to kiss, I don't how to love. I don't know how to treat someone as my lover.

Finally, after what seems like an age, I feel a strong pair of hands grip my waist bringing me to a halt, and a soft set of lips pressing against my cheek melting my heart.

" Oh, Sonic I love you!" Amy cries as she continues to kiss me gently, " I really really love you!"

Those are the words I love to hear more than anything. Those words that confirm that the girl I have my eyes on loves me back. As Amy finally lets go of me and stands in front of me giggling that infectious giggling of hers, I open my mouth. Willing the words I love you too Amy to come out of it, however I was again unsuccessful. No matter how much I want to say those words, I can't. I am just too scared. To scared of loving another person. I am so frightened that somehow I will mess up and treat her wrong or kiss wrong. I am also just too shy to tell someone else my feelings. Paranoid that I will get rejected even though I know Amy loves me. I just can't shake the fears although I want to. I am not afraid of Eggman, or any other danger, but I am terrified of asking the girl of my dreams out on a date! It is ridiculous!

Realising that I am standing still in the middle of the park staring at Amy looking like a fool with my mouth hanging wide open I close it and begin to run again. My feet pounding on the dry grass as I speed past countless trees and flowers. Amy is beautiful. Extremely beautiful, and if I am not careful some other guy will come along and snatch her up, taking my rose away from me. I can not let that happen, I must summon the courage to ask her out. But not today.

I slow my pace again so that soon Amy will be able to catch up and I can feel her hands on me again, hoping that when I am finally with her she will continue to do the same. That is, if she does not reject me. I am not the hedgehog everyone thinks I am, arrogant, confident, and fearless. Deep down I have many fears, and if Amy is to be with me, she will have to get to know that hedgehog. Someday, someday soon Amy will get her shy guy.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
